


Shadow

by Keina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keina/pseuds/Keina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reçoit pour ses 16 ans un cadeau bien particulier,qui se révèle fort utile quand les choses tournent mal à Privet Drive cet été là.Mais quand il trouve refuge chez Snape, les choses commencent à se compliquer...<br/>Fic guardian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lily's Lullaby

« Sirius… »

Plongé dans un sommeil agité, un adolescent aux cheveux en bataille luttait contre ses couvertures.

« Reviens… Sirius… Non ! Le voile ! Attends-moi… Pas… »

Étouffant un cri, le garçon se réveilla en sursaut. Le regard dans le vide, il mit un instant à reprendre ses esprits. Non, il n'était pas au Ministère, tout cela était fini…

C'était l'été, il était à nouveau ici, au 4 Privet Drive, chez son oncle et sa tante… et Sirius était mort. Mort. Tombé dans le voile. Par sa faute. Bellatrix, le miroir… mort.

À tâtons, il tenta de trouver ses lunettes, sans succès. Il soupira. Quelle importance ? Il faisait nuit, il faisait noir et il n'avait pas crié. Il n'avait pas à craindre que Vernon ne déboule dans la chambre pour lui hurler de laisser les honnêtes gens dormir en paix.

Comme Sirius.

En paix, Sirius ? Comment pourrait-il, après avoir rencontré une mort aussi stupide, et par sa faute ! Alors qu'il n'était ni blanchi de l'accusation de meurtre ni libre de profiter de sa vie, de son filleul, de tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire ensemble... L'injustice était trop énorme.

Harry réprima un sanglot. Nuit après nuit, Sirius revenait mourir dans ses rêves. Evidemment, il aurait pu demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve à l'Ordre, mais… il ne la méritait pas. Sirius pouvait revenir toutes les nuits, ça ne suffirait pas à effacer ses erreurs. La seule personne qui ait voulu de lui depuis la mort de ses parents était morte par sa faute… comme eux, n'est-ce pas ? Rester coincé chez les Dursley un été de plus n'était qu'une petite pénitence face à ses crimes.

Vernon semblait penser de même. Récemment, les choses avaient pris un tour pour le pire à Privet Drive… les insultes ne semblaient plus suffire à l'oncle Vernon, qui avait décidé de montrer son mécontentement de façon plus physique.

Rien de dramatique, de l'avis du jeune homme. Rien de définitif. Rien de grave. Mais assez pour le faire sursauter au moindre bruit…

Incapable de se rendormir, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Derrière les barreaux, la lune brillait de tout son plein. 'Rémus doit être en mauvaise posture à l'heure qu'il est', songea le garçon.

Il appuya un instant son front sur les barreaux, souhaitant pouvoir se faufiler à travers, sauter dans la rue, partir loin… Là où il ne connaîtrait personne, où personne ne mourrait. Juste un peu, oublier… À quoi bon ?

Mieux valait retourner dormir. Demain, il y aurait beaucoup de corvées à faire. Ou de Détraqueurs à combattre. Demain, ce serait son anniversaire. Pour ce que cela importait… il ne se sentait pas d'humeur, cette année, à veiller pour célébrer l'évènement.

Harry Potter se glissa dans son lit et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, noir et feutré.

Il n'entendit pas sonner minuit. Il ne vit pas les trois ombres grises, comme une brume, apparaître dans sa chambre et entourer son lit.

« Harry, je suis désolé…»

Le garçon tressaillit dans son sommeil.

« Ne le réveille pas Sirius. Il ne doit pas nous voir, cela rendrait les choses plus difficiles. »

« Je sais, » soupira l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Le regret se lisait dans son regard.

« Et pourtant, si je pouvais juste lui dire combien je regrette… »

« Sirius, James a raison, » répondit la voix douce de la silhouette féminine qui se tenait à ses côtés. « Il comprendra, un jour, il saura. Mais nous n'avons que ce soir et nous devons choisir. »

« Je sais, dit Sirius d'une voix plus ferme. Nous en avons déjà parlé. C'est juste difficile de voir mes propres erreurs accabler celui que j'essayais justement de protéger. »

Les formes éthérées de James et Lily se rapprochèrent de lui jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une seule ombre protectrice. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, regardant le garçon qui dormait, inconscient de leur présence.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, » dit Lily d'une voix douce, « pour toutes nos erreurs, pour tes craintes, pour t'avoir laissé seul… nous n'avons que cette nuit, mon amour. Et tu ne le sauras sans doute jamais… La mort de Sirius n'aura pas été inutile. Ce soir, mon bébé, reçois notre dernier cadeau, le seul que nous puissions encore t'offrir, et fais en bon usage. N'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons et que nous sommes fiers de toi. Mon petit lion… Joyeux anniversaire. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers ses compagnons qui lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le garçon endormi, les mains tendues.

« Pour toi mon fils. Sois courageux. Reste droit. J'ai confiance en toi, tu trouveras le chemin. Je t'aime, Harry… »

« Pardonne-moi Harry, je n'ai pas été un parrain à la hauteur, et c'est toi qui en paies le prix… il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu te montrer… Mais nous nous retrouverons. Un jour. »

« Garde courage, mon garçon, » ajouta James. « Nous serons toujours là pour toi. »

Un rayon de lune s'infiltra entre les barreaux, éclairant les trois ombres fantomatiques penchées sur le lit.

Une voix douce s'éleva, chantant une berceuse ancienne, des notes qui atteignirent le garçon au fond de sa conscience. Un calme immense régnait dans la pièce.

Des mains tendues des deux hommes, une brume légère se répandit au-dessus de la silhouette étendue sur le lit. Tandis que la chanson flottait dans l'air, semblant arrêter le temps, la brume se disposa au-dessus du garçon, dansant légèrement, scintillant dans la lumière pâle de la lune.

La berceuse se fit plus douce, plus lente, avant de s'éteindre dans un souffle. Comme sensible à la musique, la brume, elle aussi cessa de danser et s'immobilisa avant de fondre rapidement sur le garçon et de disparaître. Dans son sommeil, Harry frémit.

« Je t'aime, Harry. » Murmura une dernière fois Lily avant de s'effacer entièrement. À ses côtés, les deux autres silhouettes s'évaporèrent sans un bruit à leur tour.

Dehors, un chien hurla son désarroi à la pleine lune.

Au 4 Privet Drive, un garçon d'à présent 16 ans sembla lui aussi, pendant quelques instants, briller d'une étrange lumière.


	2. Avant de partir

BAM…BAM

« DEBOUT ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut aux coups frappés à sa porte et se leva d'un bond. Oncle Vernon semblait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude… Bien sûr, Vernon n'appartenait pas à la catégorie des gens qui se lèvent en chantant, mais depuis le début de l'été, son humeur était à proprement parler massacrante. Pour le bon côté des choses, il semblait avoir décidé d'ignorer Harry la plupart du temps.

Le problème, c'était le reste du temps.

Les corvées ne dérangeaient pas vraiment Harry ; au contraire. Tant qu'il était occupé à nettoyer, faire la cuisine ou jardiner, il parvenait au moins à faire passer en arrière plan de ses pensées les images de Sirius passant à travers le voile, de Voldemort, de Bellatrix… Quand il était suffisamment épuisé, il parvenait même parfois à s'endormir sans rêver, ce pour quoi il était particulièrement reconnaissant.

Mais il n'était pas le seul ici à avoir des problèmes. Si Oncle Vernon restait totalement ignorant de la guerre et de la menace que représentait Voldemort, ses problèmes de Moldu suffisaient à le rendre irascible. La fermeture imminente de l'usine… les mauvaises notes de Dudley… l'accident de voiture de Marge… et son taux de cholestérol qui, comme par magie, n'en finissait pas de monter.

Toutes ces misères n'avaient, ne pouvaient avoir qu'une seule source : Potter. Ce fichu gamin qui leur avait été imposé, à l'âge d'un an, avec sa monstruosité, son insolence, sa… Vernon voyait rouge. C'était la faute du gamin, de ce petit ingrat de gamin qui leur pourrissait la vie depuis le jour de son arrivée.

Il avait décidé, cet été là, de faire son possible pour l'oublier ; qu'il reste dans sa chambre toutes les vacances, grand bien lui fasse. Mais son délinquant de parrain était mort et le gamin hurlait toutes les nuits et les réveillait en sursaut…

Au diable ces espèces de bêtes de foire qui l'avaient menacé à la gare. Le gamin avait besoin d'un peu de discipline, et lui, Vernon, allait s'en charger ; personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de faire régner la paix dans sa maison !

Secouer un peu le garçon lui avait fait du bien. Quelques gifles pour calmer son hystérie avaient considérablement réduit son propre niveau de stress et n'avaient de toute évidence pas fait grand mal au gamin. En fait, il semblait accueillir les corrections avec une certaine résignation, comme s'il savait qu'il le méritait… ce qui était bien évidemment le cas.

Finalement, il avait peut-être trouvé le bon moyen de venir à bout de ce hooligan à baguette. Il avait toujours su qu'un peu de discipline bien placée ne pouvait que faire du bien aux enfants… et à leurs gardiens.

La porte n'opposa pas de résistance quand il l'ouvrit à toute volée et Vernon s'engouffra dans la petite chambre. Le gamin se tenait nerveusement devant son lit, attendant la suite.

« Toi ! Tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne respires pas. Tu ne touches à rien. Nous allons voir Marge à l'hôpital. De retour ce soir. TU NE SORS PAS D'ICI ! » Tonna-t-il.

Le garçon eut l'air soulagé et hocha rapidement la tête.

« Oui, oncle Vernon. »

Vernon hésita un instant. Laisser le gamin toute la journée seul dans la maison… il n'avait pas le choix. Figg était malade, Marge au plus mal à l'hôpital… pas question de laisser Dudley avec ce petit monstre, et Marge le réclamait. Avec un dernier regard menaçant, Vernon referma la porte de la chambre et entreprit de fermer tous les verrous. Avec ça, le garçon n'irait pas bien loin de toute façon…

Harry avait du mal à croire à sa chance. Une journée entière seul, c'était un vrai cadeau d'anniversaire ! Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de chaparder de la nourriture aujourd'hui, mais il comptait bien sur Hedwige pour lui apporter les habituels gâteaux d'anniversaire que Mme Weasley, Hagrid et Hermione ne manquaient jamais de lui faire parvenir.

Evidemment, il n'aurait rien de son parrain cette année… Il sentit son estomac se nouer dans une crampe familière. Un événement de plus qui se déroulerait sans Sirius…

Harry se raidit. Dehors, des portières claquèrent et un moteur rugit. Un instant plus tard, la voiture quitta l'allée et le garçon se détendit. Il était seul pour la journée, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait ! Ou plutôt songea-t-il, de ne rien faire.

Avec un soupir, il s'étendit sur son lit. Il avait fait un rêve étrange, la nuit dernière, après s'être rendormi. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en rappeler les détails, mais il lui semblait que Sirius y figurait, ainsi que son père et sa mère, qu'ils lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire. Bizarrement, le rêve ne lui laissait pas ce goût amer qu'ils avaient d'habitude quand il rêvait d'eux. Ils ne lui avaient rien reproché … Il était en paix, il se sentait aimé et il y avait eu cette sensation de chaleur douce qui pénétrait à travers sa peau…

Oui, c'était un rêve étrange. Dommage que Vernon l'ait réveillé juste pour lui dire de ne pas bouger. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de s'accrocher à la sensation de chaleur, de se rappeler les détails, mais le rêve lui échappait.

Il commençait à s'assoupir quand un bruit familier le réveilla : un bec tapait rageusement contre la vitre ! Harry ouvrit les yeux et se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre : une chouette blanche pénétra dans la pièce avec un fracas de plumes, mécontente d'avoir dû attendre.

« Désolée Hedwige, j'aurai dû laisser la fenêtre ouverte ! » S'excusa le garçon.

La chouette poussa un petit cri désapprobateur, mais vint aussitôt se percher sur son épaule et mordiller affectueusement les doigts du garçon. Il sourit.

« Merci Hedwige. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! »

Il caressa sa tête blanche et remarqua le petit paquet accroché à sa patte. Souriant, il le décrocha et le posa sur son lit avant de déposer Hedwige dans sa cage. Il lui tendit un vieux biscuit qu'elle croqua avidement et, fière de sa mission accomplie, se posa sur son perchoir pour un petit somme.

Harry sourit en la voyant ; Hedwige était non seulement son seul lien avec le monde des sorciers pendant les vacances, mais aussi une compagne terriblement attachante ! Il se sentit soudain moins déprimé et entreprit d'ouvrir ce qui devait être son premier cadeau d'anniversaire.

Une lettre s'échappa du papier brun : une écriture soignée, des lignes droites… Hermione !

Cher Harry,

J'espère que ton été se passe bien avec ta famille et que tu ne penses pas trop à ce qui est arrivé au ministère.

Je viens d'arriver au Terrier après un mois passé avec mes parents dans le sud de la France : c'est un endroit vraiment fascinant, tant au niveau historique que magique, les sorts de protections jetés sur tous ces vieux châteaux sont absolument incroyables ! J'ai beaucoup appris sur les traditions locales, et j'ai pu rencontrer des élèves de Beauxbatons ( Pas de Fleur en vue).

J'ai peur d'avoir pris un peu de retard sur les lectures de 6eme année, mais je suis trop nerveuse d'attendre les résultats des BUSES. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent !

Le bracelet que tu trouveras dans le paquet vient d'une petite boutique d'un village que j'ai visité cet été : il s'agit d'un Porte-Secours. Le vendeur, un sorcier français, m'a expliqué qu'il était utilisé lors des dernières guerres moldues par des sorciers : lorsque son porteur est grièvement blessé, le bracelet le guide vers la personne la plus apte à le soigner tout en le lévitant légèrement. Il me semble que c'est à toi qui sera le plus utile !

J'espère que tu n'as pas eu d'ennui cet été et que tu passes un bon anniversaire malgré tout.

Ron et moi sommes très pressés de te voir, Mme Weasley a demandé à Dumbledore de te faire venir rapidement au terrier, Ginny est impatiente également et les jumeaux meurent d'envie de te montrer leurs dernières inventions (Mme Weasley menace de les expulser s'ils continuent de les utiliser au Terrier !)

Prends soin de toi !

Bon anniversaire !

Hermione

Harry sourit en reposant la lettre. Hermione n'était certainement pas du genre à profiter de l'été pour bronzer !

Il ouvrit le paquet avec curiosité et en sortit un petit bracelet argenté, en forme de tresse, qui glissa entre ses doigts. Harry l'observa : rien ne le distinguait d'un bijou ordinaire, mais on pouvait faire confiance à Hermione pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. Une chaude sensation de réconfort l'envahit tandis qu'il passait le bracelet à son poignet : Sirius et ses parents n'étaient plus là pour veiller sur lui, mais ses amis ne baissaient jamais leur garde…

Le bracelet s'étira et j'ajusta naturellement autour de son poignet. Harry n'eut pas le temps de ranger la lettre d'Hermione qu'une tornade de plumes vint s'écraser sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle, croulant sous le poids d'un gros colis.

Harry s'empressa de délivrer Errol et de lui offrir de l'eau ; le vieux hibou avait passé l'âge des longs courriers !

Reconnaissant, l'oiseau plongea dans le bol d'eau et manqua de se noyer. Harry le soutint en lui tapotant les ailes sous l'œil indigné d'Hedwige, réveillée en sursaut.

Quand il fut sûr que le hibou pouvait se tenir seul sur le perchoir, Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir le colis qui avait failli causer la perte du volatile.

Il sourit en voyant l'énorme gâteau que Mme Weasley, fidèle à la tradition, lui avait cuisiné. Il se servit une large part avec reconnaissance : son ventre affamé grondait famine.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui se trouvait sur le côté :

Harry mon petit,

Dumbledore m'a promis qu'il te ferait venir au Terrier lui-même dès que l'Ordre sera moins occupé, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Nous sommes tous impatients de te voir ici, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi dans ta famille. Même si ce n'est pas amusant, pense que tu es en sécurité là-bas, et ne t'éloigne pas de la maison !

À très bientôt, bon anniversaire !

Molly Weasley

Harry se sentait de plus en plus rasséréné ; il serait sûrement bientôt au Terrier, et l'été pourrait enfin commencer !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se servir une deuxième part de gâteau, un fracas à la fenêtre le fit bondir sur ses pieds : il se retourna à temps pour voir trois hiboux lourdement chargés entrer en collision et se débattre pour rentrer par la fenêtre.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand le plus petit des trois, Coq, à peine plus grand qu'un poussin, émit un cri strident, coincé entre les gros hiboux d'Hagrid et des jumeaux.

Il le prit rapidement dans sa main pour le réconforter, mais il ne fallut pas une minute au minuscule hibou pour se remettre et piailler de toute la force de ses poumons après les deux hiboux qui l'avaient renversé.

Harry remercia le ciel que les Dursleys se soient absentés pour la journée : Les cinq oiseaux, en plus de transformer la pièce en volière, avaient l'air décidé à faire le plus de bruit possible pour fêter son anniversaire.

Il tenta de calmer le plus bruyant, Coq, en décrochant son paquet et en le récompensant.

Il ouvrit rapidement la lettre qui l'accompagnait, de Ron évidemment :

Harry,

Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir à la maison ? Hermione est déjà là et Fred et Georges ont des centaines de trucs incroyables ! Est-ce que tes moldus te retiennent prisonnier ? Si c'est le cas, on vient te chercher ! On connaît le chemin !

Regarde dans le paquet : je sais que ça n'est pas aussi cool que le miroir de Sirius, mais je pense qu'on peut en faire quelque chose !

Dépêche-toi de venir !

Bon anniversaire !

Ron

Intrigué, Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet. Un balai miniature en sortit et vint se poser dans sa main. Quand il referma ses doigts, un long bout de parchemin se déroula du manche :

« Balai-note : faites voler vos messages ! Réinscriptible jusqu'à 10000 fois par rouleau avec une plume standard ! Interdit lors des examens officiels. »

« Sans blague, » Pensa Harry, riant à l'avance. L'idée de retourner à Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi séduisante.

Le deuxième gros colis, porté par un hibou aux allures étranges était rempli de gâteaux maison faits par Hagrid, le troisième contenait un vaste échantillon des produits des frères Weasleys, avec la promesse d'en montrer plus dès son arrivée au terrier.

Harry soupira : Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dumbledore de l'été. Quand pensait-il venir le chercher ? Ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser décourager : les nouvelles étaient bonnes et il serait sûrement au terrier avant la fin de la semaine.

La journée passa rapidement, à écrire des lettres de remerciement et à jouer avec le balai miniature. Le petit balai était vif et, à défaut d'un vrai, il remplaçait agréablement un vif d'or.

Harry se sentait presque léger quand il entendit la voiture se garer à nouveau dans l'allée. Les portières se refermèrent lourdement et le garçon sentit un poids retomber sur son estomac. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige.

« File, » murmura-t-il. « Va m'attendre au Terrier, ce n'est pas la peine que tu restes ici. Je ne serai pas long. »

La chouette lui becqueta les doigts avec inquiétude. Il lui caressa la tête pour la rassurer et ouvrit à nouveau la fenêtre. Avec un regard teinté de regret, Hedwige prit son envol.

Harry la regarda s' éloigner, tandis que des pas résonnaient dans l'escalier. C'était l'oncle Vernon, il le reconnaissait à son poids, mais ce n'était pas sa démarche habituelle…

Les verrous s'ouvrirent un à un et Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt sur Vernon.

Harry avait toujours craint son oncle, en particulier lors de ses colères. Mais le visage de Vernon à cet instant était plus qu'effrayant… Le garçon sentit une vague de haine envahir la chambre. Le visage de Vernon était rouge vif, mais pas de façon uniforme : les jointures de la mâchoire et les contours de ses yeux étaient blancs, tandis que des taches pourpres parsemaient sa figure. Il était presque muet de fureur.

« Elle est morte, » parvint-il à articuler.

« Je… je suis désolé. » Bégaya Harry. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser : Marge. Marge était morte. Elle n'était finalement pas indestructible comme il l'avait toujours pensé…

« Désolé ! Hurla finalement Vernon. Tu peux l'être ! C'est ta faute ! Ta faute ! »

Harry resta sans voix. Il ignorait les détails de l'accident de Marge, mais il était certain de n'y être en aucun cas impliqué !

« Toi, tes petits tours de magie… ta faute… toujours ! Tu portes malheur ! Tu attires la mort ! »

Harry chancela. L'image de Sirius passant à travers le voile vint le frapper de plein fouet.

« Jamais… jamais nous n'aurions dû te recueillir. Te jeter dans la rue, voilà ce qui aurait été raisonnable… combien de fois j'ai voulu… mais non ! » Vernon ne parvenait toujours pas à articuler, fou de colère. « Le malheur… la mort… c'est toi qui aurais dû mourir ! Ingrat, horrible petit ingrat ! Mauvais, jusqu'à la moelle ! Le mal en lui… pire qu'un insecte, j'aurais dû t'écraser depuis longtemps ! »

Tétanisé, Harry tentait de trouver sa respiration. Sa vue subitement devenue floue, il vit sans comprendre Vernon retirer sa ceinture et le regarder d'un air mauvais.

« Tu l'as tuée. Tu les tues tous… tes parents… Porte-malheur ! Tu ne vaux rien, tu ne mérites pas l'air que tu respires ! Tu pourris tout ! Tu tues tout ! »

La ceinture fouetta l'air et atterrit sur la poitrine d'Harry de toute la force d'un Vernon fou de douleur. Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête et il ne réalisa la douleur du premier coup que quand le deuxième l'atteint au visage. Plus le troisième. Sortant de sa transe, Harry leva un bras pour se protéger ; ses lunettes étaient tombées à terre et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer à la fois sur les mots et les gestes de Vernon.

« Tués ! Combien encore ? Ma famille, qui t'a accueilli ! Sale petit monstre, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous faire ? Tu es une malédiction ! »

Et les mots sonnaient juste. Et les coups sonnaient juste. Et si Vernon avait raison, après tout ? Assommé par la violence des mots et des coups, il en oublia toute résistance. Peut-être le méritait-il vraiment ? Pour ses parents, pour Sirius, pour le reste… peut-être y avait-il un sens à tout cela. Il devait payer.

La colère de Vernon ne retombait pas. Il avait raison et ce petit monstre le savait… il attendait les coups et il allait les recevoir ! Quand finalement, après un long moment, il n'eut plus de force, il s'arrêta pour regarder la forme couchée à ses pieds, gémissant et visiblement mal en point. Il le repoussa d'un coup de pied dégoûté et essuya la sueur de son visage, tentant de regagner assez de calme pour parler.

« Demain… demain, petit ingrat, tu seras parti. Fais tes bagages. Préviens tes amis. Qu'ils viennent te chercher, ou que tu ailles dormir dans le caniveau, ça m'est égal. Tu n'habites plus ici. Ne t'avises plus jamais de t'approcher de ma famille. Plus. Jamais. »

Crachant sur le garçon à demi-inconscient dans un dernier signe de mépris, l'homme fit demi-tour et sorti de la chambre, sans fermer les verrous cette fois.

La nuit était presque tombée. Dehors, un vent glacial balaya la rue… Deux silhouettes noires apparurent et se rapprochèrent de la maison. Elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du jardin, à la fois impatientes et triomphantes.

Dans la petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter baignait dans une inconscience bienfaitrice… le noir, le rouge… mais il fallait partir. Partir avant de causer un malheur. Une mort. Des morts. Il aurait voulu se lever, mais ne parvenait pas à bouger, ni à sentir son corps… Il fallait s'en aller pourtant. Vite. Il sentit le bracelet réchauffer son poignet, comme pour le réveiller doucement. Oui, il fallait suivre le bracelet, mais d'abord… Il devait faire quelque chose.

Quoi ?

Confusément, les paroles d'une berceuse lui revinrent en mémoire.

Lorsque vient la nuit… une étoile…

L'instant d'après, il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit, pourtant il voyait comme en plein jour. Il se releva, à la fois surpris et rassuré de voir qu'il tenait sur ses jambes. Ses quatre jambes. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais… mais ? Quelque chose lui échappait. Que faisait-il ici ? Il devait partir, mais pourquoi ?

Quelque chose de doux et rassurant brillait autour de son cou, et il se sentit soudain plus léger. Il savait où aller… ou du moins, quelqu'un le savait pour lui.

Un instant plus tard, un chat noir et maigre se glissa à travers les barreaux de la petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive et sauta dans le jardin avant de s'enfuir sous la palissade fraîchement repeinte.

Au même moment, Deux Mangemorts passaient la porte d'entrée, aussi souplement et furtivement que le chat avait quitté la maison.


	3. The Cat Who Lived

Severus Snape n'aimait pas l'été.

Il faisait chaud et ses robes noires de sorcier lui pesaient. Les potions devenaient instables si on n'y faisait pas attention, et les étudiants… Eh bien, les étudiants étaient en vacances. Ces abominables perturbateurs occupaient joyeusement leur été à user les nerfs de leurs géniteurs au lieu des siens, ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant.

Quittant ses quartiers de Serpentard pour le Manoir Snape, il pouvait se consacrer à ses potions, au frais dans son donjon personnel. L'idée aurait été séduisante si la tranquillité n'avait pas été excessive.

Bien sûr, les élèves mettaient sa patience à bout cent fois par jour. En particulier ces idiots de Pouffsouffles et les prétentieux Gryffondors… mais ils avaient au moins le mérite de tenir son esprit occupé.

Jetant un regard à son bras noirci par la marque des Mangemorts, Snape se prit une nouvelle fois à rêver. S'il n'avait pas fait ce choix… s'il avait écouté…

Peu importe. Les choix étaient faits depuis longtemps et il lui restait maintenant à les assumer. Le Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait le rappeler d'un instant à l'autre et ses potions devraient être prêtes.

Elles l'étaient toujours…

Il leva un instant les yeux et vit par le soupirail que le ciel virait au bleu. Le soleil allait se lever. Délaissant momentanément le laboratoire, Snape monta l'escalier qui menait au jardin.

Les membres de l'Ordre auraient sûrement ri à l'idée que Severus Snape, l'espion, le MangeMort, le professeur de potions irascible aimait quitter son donjon pour voir se lever le soleil.

Quoiqu'ils puissent en penser, cela n'enlevait rien à ce qu'il ressentait. Pendant quelques minutes, Snape pouvait se bercer de l'illusion que tout espoir n'était pas perdu et que le monde pouvait encore être neuf quelques instants.

Avant que la journée ne commence et qu'il ne regagne la pénombre du laboratoire.

Le soleil tardait à se lever aujourd'hui, la brume semblait être tombée sur la campagne. Une brume qui refroidissait étrangement l'été et fit frissonner Snape…

Son regard fut attiré par le buisson devant lui. Quelque chose bougeait là-dedans : Snape sortit instinctivement sa baguette et s'approcha à pas feutrés.

Il écarta les branches et resta un instant paralysé : deux yeux verts le fixaient, des yeux à la fois craintifs et plein d'espoir… Une image lui traversa l'esprit, un rire, un sourire, d'autres yeux… Il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits.

Immobile sous les branchages, un petit chat noir le fixait intensément. Quelque chose brillait à son cou ; de toute évidence l'animal appartenait à quelqu'un du voisinage et venait faire un tour de reconnaissance sur son territoire.

Amusé, le maître des potions attrapa l'animal par la peau du cou et l'amena jusqu'à lui. Ce n'était pas un chaton, mais pas un chat adulte non plus, il était aussi petit que léger et il pouvait sentir sa frayeur à travers ses tremblements.

Les rayons du soleil percèrent. Enfin, Snape put mieux observer l'animal.

Son amusement s'envola aussitôt. Le chat n'était pas seulement petit et craintif, il était aussi maigre et couvert de sang. C'était un mystère qu'il n'ait pas tenté de résister à son empoigne.

Snape ne gaspillait pas sa sympathie pour les étudiants. Il n'était pas payé pour jouer les baby-sitters ni même être aimable. Il était Mangemort, espion, et son lourd passé ne le portait pas à l'apitoiement.

Mais le professeur n'approuvait pas pour autant les mauvais traitements, qu'ils soient infligés à des enfants, des animaux, ou quelque créature incapable de se défendre que ce soit, même un élève de première année de Pouffsoufle.

Craignant de le blesser, le maître des potions relâcha son étreinte. Le chat sembla soulagé, mais ne s'enfuit pas comme il s'y attendait et releva vers lui un étrange regard perdu.

Snape hésita un instant.

« Bien. Je suppose que si je peux soigner un mort vivant, je peux bien tenter d'arranger un chat qui a l'air de s'être battu avec un hippogriffe ? »

Le chat ne bougea pas.

Délicatement, Snape souleva le félin et l'entraîna dans le donjon. Le chat semblait saigner de plusieurs blessures, mais son poil noir rendait difficile de les évaluer. S'emparant d'un pichet d'eau et d'un chiffon propre, il tenta de laver délicatement l'animal.

« Je crains que ta race n'approuve pas ce genre de traitement, mais c'est pour ton bien. Tiens toi tranquille. » Intima-t-il à l'animal, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Le cœur du chat battait à tout rompre, pourtant il ne bougea pas.

Snape se surprit à penser que l'animal était finalement plus intelligent et coopératif que la plupart de ses étudiants et fut pris un élan de sympathie pour le jeune chat.

Elan qui fut stoppé net quand il eut débarrassé la tête du chat du sang qui couvrait ses poils.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le chat n'était pas entièrement noir.

Il avait, sur le front, une large marque blanche en forme d'éclair.

Snape grinça des dents, l'image d'un certain étudiant de Gryffondor s'imposant à lui.

« Merlin ! Est-ce que je suis condamné à devoir secourir tous les Potters du monde, même la version féline du précieux sauveur ? »

Le chat cligna des yeux et se recroquevilla en entendant la voix menaçante.

Snape balaya l'air de sa main, comme pour chasser l'idée.

« Très bien. Si je suis destiné à être poursuivi par toutes les créatures stupides et insolentes aux yeux verts et arborant un éclair sur le front… »

Il saisit le chat et le leva au niveau de ses yeux.

« Toi, tu seras le Chat-Qui-A-Survécu. »

Le chat cligna des yeux en réponse.

Le jour se levait lentement et la brume ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper. Snape attendait avec appréhension la brûlure familière sur son bras, celle de son maître le rappelant à ses côtés. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait bien et cela le rendait particulièrement nerveux. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec les Mangemorts, et l'Ordre s'inquiétait.

Voldemort avait-il des soupçons sur sa loyauté ? Préparait-il une nouvelle attaque contre les Moldus ou contre le Précieux Potter ?

Snape soupira de frustration. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir… À quoi cela servait-il de risquer sa vie à espionner si on ne lui disait rien ?

Sur la table, le chat bougea précautionneusement une patte pour changer de position. De toute évidence, l'animal souffrait de ses blessures. Qui avait bien pu mettre la bête dans cet état ? Ses propriétaires ?

Snape regarda l'étrange collier argenté du chat. Un objet assez précieux, apparemment, ses maîtres devaient tenir à lui… mais en l'absence de médaille et dans le doute, il était impossible de leur ramener leur animal.

Il réfléchit un instant : il avait déjà eu à soigner des animaux par le passé, mais il s'agissait toujours de créatures magiques… Bah, ne disait-on pas que tous les chats avaient de la magie en eux ?

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit une petite fiole bleutée et un pot en argile qu'il ouvrit. Faire boire une potion à un chat et l'obliger à se tenir tranquille tandis qu'il appliquait le baume risquait de ne pas être une mince affaire… mieux valait peut-être l'immobiliser avant.

Il regarda le chat et hésita. L'animal avait l'air de comprendre qu'il voulait l'aider et n'avait pas cherché à se débattre jusque-là…

« Chat. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu ne vas pas bouger. La pommade que je vais te mettre va refroidir tes blessures et les refermer. »

Le chat l'écouta d'un air attentif et surpris. Snape se maudit intérieurement ; voilà qu'il parlait à un chat comme s'il pouvait comprendre… Qu'on lui laisse un peu de temps et il allait lui accrocher un nœud rose autour du cou !

Il grogna en plaçant une main sur le dos du chat, s'efforçant d'être rassurant.

« Bien. Ne bouge pas. Là… »

Le baume s'infiltrait difficilement sous la fourrure drue du chat. Malgré son collier, le chat ressemblait plus à un chat de gouttière qu'à un chat de race écumant les concours de beauté féline… Snape tendit la main vers le collier et le fit jouer entre ses doigts, tentant de trouver l'ouverture.

Le chat qui s'était tenu tranquille jusque-là eut soudain un sursaut et se débattit furieusement ; le maître des potions lâcha le collier pour le maintenir en place, surpris de sa réaction.

Le chat cessa de s'agiter, sans toutefois se détendre.

« Très bien, c'est entendu, je ne touche pas à ton collier. » Fit le maître des potions d'une voix apaisante. Étrange réaction que l'animal venait d'avoir… Bah, que pouvait-il se passer dans la tête d'un chat ? Sans doute s'était-il senti étranglé.

L'esprit ailleurs, Snape appliqua le baume sur les dernières blessures visibles. Vraiment, celui qui s'était acharné sur ce chat devait avoir l'âme d'un profond sadique… Sa peau était lacérée sur presque toute la surface de son corps, son museau et sa tête n'avaient pas non plus été épargnés. De plus, il semblait avoir des difficultés à s'appuyer sur une de ses pattes et boitait pitoyablement.

Snape secoua la tête. S'il devait ce soir participer à un raid contre les Moldus, au moins aurait-il contribué à soulager les souffrances d'un chat. La rédemption passait peut-être par là…

Il n'avait rien contre les animaux. Ils étaient la plupart du temps silencieux et ne posaient pas de questions stupides. Les chiens, évidemment, étaient plus bruyants et pénibles, mais les chats avaient un côté réservé et fier qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Celui-ci , cependant, n'avait rien de fier ni de mystérieux à l'heure qu'il était. Épuisé, le chat s'était allongé sur la table, les pattes repliées sous son corps.

Beaucoup trop maigre songeat-il… sortant sa baguette, il conjura une coupelle et y versa la potion qu'il destinait à l'animal. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu la dissoudre dans du lait, mais son efficacité aurait été réduite.

Il déposa doucement la coupelle face au chat. Prudent, celui-ci tendit une truffe intriguée avant de s'en éloigner d'un air écœuré.

« Raté. » Pensa Snape.

« Un effort, le chat. Ça va te faire du bien. »

La voix convaincante du maître des potions ne lui valut qu'un regard fatigué du chat.

Il soupira ; il n'avait pas envie de forcer la potion dans la gueule de l'animal.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit ; il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une boîte remplie de petites fioles multicolores.

« Fraise… miel… rose… non, ça n'ira pas… pamplemousse… bois… Sardine ! »

Avec un sourire satisfait, le maître des potions versa deux gouttes dans la coupelle du chat.

Ces échantillons de goûts artificiels pour potions n'avaient pas été du temps perdu, après tout, tout finissait toujours par servir !

Intrigué par l'odeur, le chat s'approcha à nouveau de la coupelle et… se mit à laper son contenu avec avidité.

Snape rit tout bas ; ce chat était finalement une bonne distraction, malgré ses airs de Potter Félin. Que ce soit pour un problème humain ou animal, il aimait trouver des solutions, a fortiori des solutions à base de potion !

Ragaillardi par la potion, le chat commença à claudiquer sur la table, reniflant les fioles et les instruments qui se trouvaient là avec curiosité.

Snape s'empressa de l'attraper :

« Tout doux, Potter, pas question de détruire plus de mes possessions aujourd'hui ! »

Le maître des potions s'interrompit et ricana en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Cet abominable chat aux yeux verts était une vraie caricature du héros des sorciers… Plutôt amusant, quand on y pensait. Il aurait fait fureur au magasin de familiers du Chemin de traverse !

Peut-être d'ailleurs appartenait-il à une famille de sorciers, songea-t-il. Cela n'aurait rien de surprenant…

Le chat le regardait avec un air innocent et ébahi. Cet air un peu perdu de celui qui se demande où il est, qui il est et ce qu'il peut bien faire là…

Snape secoua la tête.

« Bien. Je suppose que je ne peux pas te remettre dehors comme ça, n'est-ce pas, le Chat-Qui-A-Survécu ? Accio pull ! »

D'un geste décidé, il posa un vieux pull sur le bord de la cheminée et installa fermement le chat dessus.

« Accio poisson ! »

Un reste de poisson qui lui avait servi à préparer une potion vint rejoindre la coupelle où le chat avait bu et Snape la posa près du pull.

Le jeune chat se rua sur la gamelle et dévora son contenu avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un chat affamé.

Snape le regarda avec amusement. Un chat battu, affamé… Il préférait penser que ses maîtres le cherchaient activement et n'étaient pour rien dans les misères de l'animal. Un Potter martyre suffisait comme cela !

Satisfait, repu, la douleur s'étant enfin effacée, le jeune chat s'affala de tout son poids sur le pull.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle la grâce féline, je suppose ? » Lui lança le maître des potions en haussant un sourcil.

Le chat lui répondit en clignant des yeux, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, un sommeil de jeune chat au ventre plein…

Le chat ne se réveilla plus de la journée.

Quittant un instant ses potions, Snape s'attarda à regarder le jeune chat assoupi et fut pris d'une soudaine envie de bailler. Ce chat était contagieux… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ainsi, profondément, sans souci ?

Quelques années, songea-t-il, bien trop d'années…

Il porta machinalement sa main à sa marque. Rien. Toujours rien. Que se passait-il ? La brume ne s'était toujours pas dissipée, glaçant l'air.

Il fut pris de l'envie de contacter Malfoy ; peut-être saurait-il quelque chose… Il renonça : c'était trop risqué. Il ne fallait pas éveiller ses soupçons. Après le fiasco du ministère, tout était devenu fâcheusement compliqué.

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées : quelque chose tapait à la vitre du soupirail. Il releva la tête : un hibou cognait de toute la force de son bec, une enveloppe accrochée à ses serres.

Snape fut auprès de lui en une seconde et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture sur le parchemin.

« Severus,

Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix ce soir.

Votre présence est requise,

Albus Dumbledore »

Snape grogna ; cette réunion n'était pas prévue, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : Soit le seigneur des ténèbres avait lancé une nouvelle attaque, soit Précieux Potter venait encore de se fourrer dans les ennuis, l'un n'excluant pas l'autre.

Agacé et inquiet, il jeta le parchemin dans le feu. Cette brume ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Il allait devoir retourner chez les Mangemorts ce soir, appelé ou pas. Il devait savoir.

Il regarda à nouveau le ciel : la journée touchait à sa fin. Avant de quitter les lieux, il s'assura que le chat dormait toujours : il aurait mieux valu le mettre dans un lieu plus sûr. Sans surveillance, dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait inventer… mais l'animal ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller et Snape se prit à être indulgent.

Le chat l'avait diverti par sa présence et n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Qu'il dorme, demain il le remettrait dehors, il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et se lança dans les flammes vertes.

L'instant d'après, il était au 14, Grimmauld Place et il sut immédiatement en voyant les visages autour de lui qu'il avait vu juste.

Les ennuis recommençaient.


End file.
